User blog:Jillian189/Freak Log - Johannes Lehrer
Name: Johannes Lehrer (codename: BLU Unit 1) Age: 48 Gender: Male Eye color: Blue Hair color: Black Appearance: Johannes is a dark BLU Medic with pale skin, and is about as tall as a normal Sniper. He wears the Das Maddendoktor (with A Distinctive Lack of Hue), a dark BLU version of the Medic's coat with the Quadwrangler (with yellow buttons) and a BLU Merc's Muffler (with the Australium Gold color). Before his kidnapping and conversion into a cyborg, Johannes wore the Medical Mystery and the Vintage Tyrolean. Personality: Before his capture, Johannes Lehrer was a firm yet kind Medic. Often called "Jo" by his friends, he was always on the lookout for his team's well-being, and always made sure they all went out to battle with full heath (woe to anyone if they tried sneaking out with a cold or broken leg, etc.). Due to the stress of constant fighting, he tended to make jokes to relieve the tension. His teammates adored him and frequently went out of their way to protect him from Hydro's RED team. Currently Johannes is a shadow of his former self. The constant experimentation at the hands of Blutarch Mann shattered his mind completely, causing him to develop a mental condition similar to severe autism. As such, he acts and speaks like a child, his sentences often broken and incomprehensible, with a tendency to throw tantrums when upset. However, a fragment of his original personality will emerge on occasion, causing him to display his former intelligence and compassion. Because his body cannot handle the great power of his psychic abilities, Johannes is often found asleep. A normal rest period usually lasts about a week or so; he sleeps even longer if he exerts himself. Theme: Unwell by Matchbox Twenty --- Characteristics Type: Cyborg Alignment: Neutral Good Attitude: Childlike, oblivious, compassionate Fighting style: Long to mid-range Abilities: *''Telepathy'' - Johannes can read the minds of other people and glean information from them. His eyes glow white and crackle with light blue electricity when he uses his telepathic abilities. *''Telekinesis'' - Johannes can manipulate objects and people with his mind. It is one of his most powerful abilities, and also the most dangerous. His telekinesis manifests as light blue electricity surrounding a chosen target(s). *''Extrasensory Perception (ESP)'' - Johannes can instinctively sense the occurrence of external events. His ESP works as some form of clairvoyance or precognition, as his predictions often come true. *''Teleportation'' - Johannes can psychically move a chosen target over great distances. *''Healing'' - Johannes can heal people's wounds, no matter how serious. Unlike most Medics, Johannes uses his psychic powers to heal as opposed to the Medigun. His healing powers manifest as soft blue energy. *''"Charge me, Jo!"'' - Johannes mimics the effects of the Medic's Ubercharge by covering a person with a protective telekinetic coating that, combined with his healing powers, also restores the person to full health. Unlike a typical Ubercharge, Johannes' version can be activated at a greater distance, since he is not using technology, and does not require any charge buildup time. * Weaknesses: *As mentioned before, Johannes suffers from autism and as a result, he remains oblivious to his surroundings, especially in battle. **His short attention span will prove disadvantageous against stronger and cunning Freaks who will not hesitate to exploit this. *Johannes is narcoleptic because his psychic powers put an incredible strain on his body, which makes him prone to falling asleep for long periods of time. A normal period of rest lasts about two weeks or so. **Any time Johannes overexerts himself using his powers by doing a feat that requires more energy than he is able to provide results in a painful nosebleed and/or falling asleep longer than usual. *Johannes has completely forgotten all his combat experiences prior to his kidnapping. Therefore, he is heavily dependent on his teammates to protect him from enemies. *Johannes is vulnerable to EMP and magnetic fields because of the cybernetics in his body. *Johannes can only heal physical and psychic wounds. Magic-related ailments such as curses are out of the question. *Johannes' fragmented memories regarding Banshee makes him prone to readily trusting every Sniper that he meets, which can lead to serious problems later when the Sniper in question turns out to be evil or a disguise/illusion. *Johannes' visions happen sporadically and the way he explains them is usually not very clear, which often leaves people confused until it's too late. *Due to his childlike behavior, Johannes often unwittingly causes destruction and chaos with his psychic powers, which may not benefit his allies. It is advisable to avoid him when he throws a tantrum. *Johannes' teleporting abilities work best on inanimate objects, as attempts with living being have been rather... messy. It is possible for a human or Freak to be teleported, but only if they're unconscious. --- Status Status: Alive Occupation: BLU Medic (formerly) Superiors: David Armstrong Subordinates: N/A Allies: David Armstrong, Aeron, Banshee, Aeron (at least he thinks so) Enemies: RED mercenaries, Blutarch Mann --- Personal Information Likes: Bacon-stuffed mushroom caps, healing people, jazz music, Banshee, Snipers (except RED ones) his teammates Dislikes: Being lied to, RED mercenaries, Blutarch Mann, needles (they remind him of the experiments that turned him into a cyborg), chocolate (he's lactose-intolerant), Sandviches, pickled onions Relationships: *'David Armstrong' - Johannes was very loyal to David and treated him with respect and obedience. Because David saved him in the past, Johannes serves the BLU Soldier out of gratitude and often serves as his "Pocket Medic" (healing partner) in battle. After his mind was shattered, he forgot who David is, but he regards him as someone "safe" and familiar. *'Banshee' - Johannes used to be very close to Banshee; in the past, they were lovers up until Banshee was recruited by the Administrator. However, after his mind was shattered, Johannes lost everything he remembered about Banshee, even their romantic relationship. But due to unconscious memories, he sees all Snipers (except RED ones) as trustworthy, regardless if they are good or evil. *'Aeron' - Johannes is good friends with Aeron. After he saved her from Hydro's RED Spy, Aeron developed a crush on him. However, he turned her down as he was already in love with Banshee. When Johannes became mentally unstable from being turned into a cyborg by Blutarch Mann, he forgot everything he remembered of Aeron, but he became heavily dependent on her and unconsciously regards the BLU Pyro as someone "safe". He is unaware that Aeron still loves him. *'Ainsley' - Due to his shattered mind, Johannes sees Ainsley as a trustworthy person, despite the latter's insanity and obsessive behavior. Because Ainsley is BLU, Johannes is reminded of Banshee and thus became attatched to him, unware of the Sniper's intentions for him. *'RED mercenaries' - Johannes had been trained to see all RED mercenaries as the enemy and kill them on sight. Because of this, any mercenary wearing RED colors will make Johannes feel tense to the point of whipping out a weapon. After gaining his current mental instability, Johannes will become very upset to the point of throwing hysterical tantrums whenever he sees a RED mercenary. Biography: Johannes Lehrer was once a member of a medical response team consisting of the brightest and most talented Medics. Their purpose was to help innocent people affected by the wars between RED and BLU. However, Johannes received the most attention, due to having powerful healing abilities. Upon discovering this fact, Johannes' angry and jealous teammates tried to kill him, but he fled and he wandered until he ended up in the Hydro region (tc_hydro), where he collapsed from starvation. He was taken in by David Armstrong, an old BLU Soldier and the leader of a rogue BLU team stationed in Hydro. After Johannes was healed, he was put to work as a Medic once again, this time with the responsibility of healing his new teammates, many of whom had powers of their own. However, Johannes enjoyed his new job because he was accepted. Johannes later fell in love with Banshee, a BLU Sniper teammate and a former bounty hunter and assassin. At the same time, Aeron, a female BLU Pyro, fell in love with Johannes after he saved her from Hydro's RED Spy. When Aeron confessed her feelings, Johannes gently turned her down as he wanted to remain friends with her. He and Banshee had a brief affair until Banshee was approached by the Administrator who, interested in the BLU Sniper's ability to manipulate sound, offered him a job as her spy. When Banshee felt reluctant to leave, Johannes convinced his lover that he would always be welcome in Hydro. He would never see his beloved Banshee again for a very long time. One day, Johannes' team was attacked by the RED team in a vicious surprise ambush. He was capturing a point with David when they were jumped by a RED Demoman, a RED Heavy, and a RED Pyro. Outnumbered, Johannes and David tried to retreat when they were separated by a hidden stickybomb nest. Johannes was grabbed by mysterious men shortly afterwards and disappeared without a trace. His team dedicated every second looking for him, fearing the worst. Unbeknownst to all, Johannes was actually kidnapped by agents working for Blutarch Mann. Blutarch was making an army of super-soldiers for the purpose of defeating his twin brother Redmond. To do this, he randomly kidnapped BLU mercenaries from unsuspecting teams by staging ambushes like the one that affected Hydro's BLU team. Blutarch's horrible experiments awakened Johannes' dormant psychic powers, but they also shattered his mind, causing the Medic to regress into a childlike state. Because of his mental instability, Johannes was deemed a failure and was set to be killed. However, he was rescued by Banshee, who was sent by the Administrator to sabotage Blutarch. After defeating Blutarch, Banshee returned Johannes to Hydro, where his team was waiting. The truth of what happened to their beloved Medic devastated Johannes' friends, leading them to swear revenge on his behalf. --- Notes Trivia: *A running gag involves Johannes waking up and having a psychic vision, only to spout nonsensical words before falling back to sleep. Inspirations: *Johannes Lehrer was inspired by the character "Cyborg 001" from the anime Cyborg 009. However, his backstory was later overhauled to make it more believable according to the TF2 universe. *Johannes Lehrer's creation was inspired by Jillian189's experiences with autism, having autistic friends and an autistic sibling. Quotes: *"Ja." *"Sniper!" *"Oops!" Category:Blog posts